The present invention relates to modular concrete forming systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bracket for securing a vertical waler or a horizontal strongback to a plurality of concrete forming panels.
Modular forming systems are generally well known in the art. A very early example of a modular forming system may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,970,547. Modular forming systems are favored because they permit the rapid assembly of the wall forms for concrete walls of practically any dimension by using a discrete number of premanufactured modular form sections. After the concrete wall has been poured and cured, a modular forming system may be disassembled and used again at another location.
In the assembly of a modular wall form, a number of panel sections are joined to each other. A filler channel is typically inserted between adjacent panel sections, with the filler channel accommodating securing hardware for securing the adjacent panel sections to each other. The filler channel also accommodates the plurality of cross-ties that connect one wall panel unit to the opposing wall panel unit on the other side of the concrete wall to be formed. A number of vertical and horizontal stiffening members are provided in order to prevent the wall form unit from bowing outwardly or otherwise deforming when the uncured concrete is poured into the form. The vertical reinforcing members are typically termed xe2x80x9cwalersxe2x80x9d, while the horizontal reinforcing members are typically termed xe2x80x9cstrongbacks.xe2x80x9d
On any modular form system, a number of mounting brackets or other attachment systems must be provided for securing the walers or strongbacks to the form system. Ideally, such mounting brackets should be easy to assemble and disassemble, and should provide adequate securement of the waler or the strongback to the form system. The prior art discloses a variety of approaches for securing the stiffening members to the form system. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,970,547 issued to Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,017,553 issued to Troiel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,659 issued to Buxton, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,153 issued to Allen all disclose examples of various brackets or systems for securing the stiffening members to the wall form.
Nevertheless, there exists a continuing need for an improved bracket for securing the vertical and/or horizontal stiffening members to a wall form system. Such a bracket should facilitate easy assembly and disassembly of the form system, and should also provide for adequate securement of the stiffening members to the wall system.
A modular concrete forming system assembled using a waler bracket constructed in accordance with the teachings of the present invention will provide a more secure, positive connection between the vertical and/or horizontal stiffening members and the wall panels.
According to one aspect of the invention, a waler bracket is provided for securing a waler to a modular form system having a pair of panels being separated by a filler channel, with the filler channel including a pair of flanges with each flange being joinable to an adjacent panel edge portion. The waler bracket includes an inner portion and an outer portion. The inner portion includes an inner through member disposed parallel to the plane of the panels and perpendicular to the panel edge portions, with the inner through member being sized for insertion between the filler channel flanges and being adapted to receive a fastener. The outer portion is adapted for attachment to the waler. Accordingly, the panels, the filler channel, and the bracket inner portion may be connected to each other using a fastener extending through the inner through member, and the waler may be secured to the bracket outer portion, thereby securing the waler to the panels and thereby permitting the form system to be lifted as a unit.
In further accordance with a preferred embodiment, the bracket outer portion is adapted to prevent relative rotation of the bracket or the waler about an axis parallel to the inner through member. The bracket outer portion may include a pair of outer through members, with each outer through member being adapted to receive a fastener such that the waler is secured to the bracket outer portion using fasteners inserted through the outer through members. The outer through members may be oriented parallel to the inner through member.
The waler may include a pair of spaced apart webs, and the bracket outer portion through member or through members may be sized for insertion between the waler webs. Preferably, the outer through members, inserted between the waler webs, are oriented parallel to the inner through member. The bracket includes a plate, and the inner through member includes a tube mounted to and extending through the plate. The outer through member or members also include a tube. Preferably, the tubes extend perpendicularly through the plate. Each of the tubes includes a pair of opposite planar ends, the inner tube ends being adapted to abut the filler channel flanges, the outer tube ends being adapted to abut the waler webs. The bracket plate includes a central portion extending between the inner and outer portions.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a waler bracket is provided for securing a waler to a modular form system. The modular form system includes a pair of panels and a filler channel for placement between the panels edge, with the filler channel including a pair of flanges with each flange being joinable to an adjacent panel side edge. The waler bracket includes an inner portion and an outer portion, inner securing means for securing the inner portion to the filler channel flanges and further for securing the filler channel flanges to the adjacent side edge portion of the panels. The inner securing means further includes an inner through member disposed horizontally and parallel to the plane of the panels, and the inner through member is adapted to receive therethrough a fastener. Outer securing means are provided for securing the waler to the bracket outer portion, with the outer securing means including an outer through member disposed parallel to the plane of the panels. The outer through member is adapted to receive a fastener. Accordingly, upon connecting the panels, the filler channel, and the waler using the bracket, the modular form system is liftable as an integral unit.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a modular concrete forming unit comprises a pair of panels, with each of the panels having a pair of side edges, top and bottom edges, and an interconnecting planar surface. A filler channel is adapted for placement between the panels and includes a pair of flanges and an interconnecting planar web, with each filler channel flange being adapted for connection to an adjacent panel side edge. A stiffening waler and a joining bracket are provided. The joining bracket includes an inner portion having an inner through member, an outer portion having an outer through member, and a central portion connecting the inner and outer portions. The inner through member is adapted for insertion between the filler channel flanges, while the outer through member is adapted for connection to the waler. Each of the through members are adapted to receive a fastener. Accordingly, the panels, the filler channel, and bracket inner portion are connected upon inserting a fastener through the panel side edges, the channel flanges, and the bracket inner through member. Consequently, the waler may be secured to the bracket outer portion upon inserting a fastener through the waler and the bracket outer through member, thereby creating the forming unit.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, a method of assembling a concrete forming unit comprises the steps of placing a filler channel having a pair of side flanges between the side edges of a pair of panels, inserting the inner portion of a bracket having an inner through member between the channel flanges, connecting the bracket inner portion, the filler channel, and the adjacent panel side edges by inserting a fastener horizontally through the inner through member, positioning a vertical waler having a pair of spaced apart webs adjacent to an outer portion of the bracket and parallel to the plane of the panels, with the bracket outer portion having an outer through member, and connecting the waler to the bracket outer portion by inserting a fastener through the outer through member.